Talk:Main Page/Archive
Will you be allowing others to edit and add information? If so, add edit options to pages. ---- Of course! I'm certainly not going to be able to add entries for everything ever mentioned in any book by myself. I'm not aware of any problems editing, but I'm new to managing wikis. You fixed a typo on two pages, according to , so it appears to me you're having no trouble editing. Am I misinterpreting your question? --Chops 01:24, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) No you certainly didnt but I have only edited on pages I can find appropriate edit buttons. I would like to know how to add categories or books for example, I want to start adding information from the Dominion war anthology. To make a new page, type http://startrek.wikicities.com/wiki/new page title into your address bar. To make a new category, type Category:Ships. I can answer specifics, but I suggest you visit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Help for more information. Also, there are some things (Im not sure about specifics) that non-registered users cannot do. --Chops 05:25, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) Wiki-Logo This wikisite needs a logo, that always promotes ya from low grade wikisite to worth visiting. - Lieutenant Ayala 14:21, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) Contents I've tried a few things to get rid of the Contents box, but it won't go away.--Chops 23:22, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Off-Topic, Sorry, Please help Hello, I am a Star Trek Fan (obviously) And also an aspergers Syndrome geek who is obsessive compulsive over science issues and physics issues with my entertainment. (Raise your hand if you knew that the Enterprise couldn't fly because the propulsion system would force it to go in big fat circles because of being off from the center of gravity...) I am interested in designing the ships that will lead us, hopefully, into a Trek-Like future. Herein lies my problem. I have submitted a proposal to WikiCities, and been rejected allready. (In hindsight, the short sweet and simple method may not have been such a good idea.) I wrote an apeal, which hasn't been answered in 10 days. I am hoping that this is an interesting enough of an idea that you guys would do me a favor and mail Angela, or, Go to the proposed WikiCities page and add two cents. Heres my proposal; --- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ThinkStarship Proposal 1.5 Hello, I hope that I am following the intended protocol around here, but where to exactly talk to others is a little vague to me still. Anyways, operating on the assumption that this is how to open a conversation... I am the person who proposed "ThinkStarship". I did it short, sweet, and simple, because that is what the window size screamed at me, and, because I assumed that the idea was sound enough to state simply and quickly, and that you folks are busy enough that you would appreciate that. Let me walk through the Narrative of my experience a bit. I can't find the original proposal, but I will do my best to create it from memory; -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Think Starship will have two main and distinctly different primary functions. The first will be to generate Textbooks on almost any given topic, and the Second will be to design and Implement a Space Colonization program with the goal of colonizing most of our solar system within 50 years. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Allow me now to add a bit to that. Think Starships First function, to generate a batch of Textbooks, may admittedly be served better in some senses in Wiki Books, and overall, I'm not opposed to that, it almost makes sense. However, let us be clear about what I am saying here. This means a list of Textbooks covering at my latest list about 70 Primary Topics, and all of them inter correlated and inter-relative and interlinking. All of those Topics would be explored from the direction and perspective of pragmatic expediency to the topic at hand; Space Colonization. This is not the same, say for instance, as a Physics Textbook, because a standard Physics textbook does not have as its underlying Theme Space Colonization. Were I to start contributing to a Physics Textbook Effort already in progress, I would bet some people would rightly point out that I was putting in strange and obtuse digressions that seemed Extravagant and only vaguely relative. The Same thing applies for say, Sociology. This isn't a Textbook on the topic of Sociology; it’s a Textbook on the Sociology of 4000 persons isolated from the rest of humanity- Permanently. All of that may be somewhat moot, I am willing to admit that Wikibooks may still be the place for those Textbooks, and I am comfortable with that as a final judgment, although I assume that Wiki Books would then have to make some effort to reasonably differentiate ThinkStarships' Texts from the Standard. The second Function of ThinkStarship, (namely designing and implementing a 50 year colonization plan for most of our solar system) Does not even slightly or sort of fit into a futurists WikiCity for a variety of reasons. The first is that ThinkStarship isn't Speculative, and its only real concern with "The Future" as such is the creation and management and implementation of its own plans. The second is that ThinkStarship is a very large umbrella, an umbrella so large that it might eventually open up to contain within it Futurist Speculation, although at first for relevancies sake, Futurism is well outside of the purview of think Starship. Futurist explorations and Think Starships Explorations are two completely different types of interests. One has one foot firmly in the realm of science fiction, speculation, and the realm of the hobbyist. The other is a much more serious, much more pragmatic, much more down to earth type of information, which will have to have very high standards of reality check operating inside of it. Both feet of ThinkStarship must be rooted in Science Fact, or at least, what we can reasonably assume will be Science fact in the very immediate Future. (There are some problems with Space Colonization which are yet to be resolved, the highest order of which are ecological. Given efforts like Wikis' own assorted other efforts, which I have taken a few days now to go look at, most of those problems are already well on their way to being solved if current Wiki trends continue. For instance, a very large database will need to be created, listing all of the organisms that will need to be included in order to have a stable and self sustaining ecosystem, and then all of the chemical inputs and outputs of all of those organisms will have to be charted and mapped. It’s a very simple problem solving process, its just that the database is so huge it hasn't been resolved yet.) I'd like to list the Topics that do fall under the umbrella of ThinkStarship. Computer Hardware, Macro (Large Scale) Robotics, Micro (insect Scale) Robotics, NanoRobotics (Single Cell Scale) Robotics, Chemistry, Biochemistry, Ecology Sciences, Brain Anatomy, Physiology, Anatomy, Ergonomics, Plant Biology, Animal Biology, Human Biology, Digestive Science, Air Cycle Science, Artificial Intelligence/ Computer Software, Psychology, PsychoNautics, Sociology, Architecture, Arcologies, Electronics, Photal + Optical Sciences, Magnetic Science, Quantum Mechanics, Physics, Thermodynamics, Hydrodynamics, Aerodynamics, Solar Wind Sciences, Aesthetics, Navigation + Cartography, Basic Mathematics, Advanced Mathematics, Algebra, Calculus, Simulation Mathematics, Linguistics, Syntax, Personnel (Labor Management, Recreations), Personal (Hygiene, ETC), Symbology, Game Theory, Think Tank Science, Educational Science, Law, Ethics, Government, Macro-Process (Interco relation, Multidiscipline map) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- That’s off the top of my head; there are more in my notes. Things that DO NOT fall under the Umbrella of ThinkStarship; Science Fiction, Speculation, Religion, Politics (Except where to point out where science falters due to political motivations, and to transcend glass boundaries of paradigms.), Sexual issues (Except in later development, under "Sociology" and "Personal" subheadings), Games (Except in later development to raise funds for the group by generating games based on our objectives, and in the case of game theory as it applies to Simulation.), Recreational pastimes and hobbies (Again, except in later development, under "Sociology" and "Recreation" and "Personnel" Sub headings.) I hope that this clarifies where ThinkStarship is coming from, and what its needs are. Since this is my "Write a detailed proposal" prequel, let me finish with selling the project. What I am offering "Wiki" is essentially a public NASA. The problems of Space colonization are sure to generate remarkable solutions for other problems...This is already the case for the current Space program. Think Starship will have to undergo several dynamic growth stages, including a lot of financial evolution, and I do have several business plans cooked up to raise funds at that stage of the overall plan. Obviously, in order to implement what is designed, mostly here on the Wiki, many other computer and software resources will need to be employed, and the Wiki adventure is a sort of infancy for the Think Starship Endeavor. Thanks for all of your time and energy in this, sincerely, Prometheuspan aka john bassist for ThinkStarship Prometheuspan 01:50, 1 February 2006 (UTC) User:Prometheuspan 01:30, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Extra Boxes? I think it would be a good idea to have an extra box below the TV and Novel series boxes and above the novel of the month bit to provide quick links to other areas of the wiki Eg: *Star Trek Reference Books *Star Trek Comics *Star Trek Computer Games Also I believe it would be good to have links to the Starfleet Academy and Early Voyages comic series within the Novel Series box (Making it Novel and Comic Series box) as both series are quite extensive and at least as equal if in scope as a number of the novel series. I'm asking to see if its ok to change the front page but also because I have no idea how the boxes work so someone else would need to do it. I had a quick try and there were boxes all over the place... (8of5 17:02, 10 April 2006 (UTC)) Spam Invaders This page has recently been subjected to a spate of spam-edits. What options are there for blocking this sort of thing?--Emperorkalan 16:48, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :I've protected the page from unregistered users. Sorry to our anonymous freinds, but you can still make your voice heard in the Community Portal. --Chops Just a suggestion, most other wikis have their main pages protected from everyone, as well as all pictures linked to from the mainpage. Jaz 18:16, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Cleanup Bot I take it the use of a bot to remove the most recent CygnusX1 spam was not intended to have the effect it did on the main page (i.e., reverting all changes since April)?--Emperorkalan 01:10, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Colinspulse edit I reverted Colinspulse's "The Order Of The Star Trek TV Shows" edit of the main page because it was apparently a wikinovice mistake, but hopefully he will join the discussion somewhere so we can figure out a proper place for his contribution. --Emperorkalan 14:59, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Protection Is it worth protecting the Main Page from vandals and spammers? Over the last week the page has been vandalized several times, while I know that we can now deal with vandals and spammers quickly, I think it may be worth protecting the page from future abuse as it is an important gateway to the wiki.--The Doctor 23:10, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :Seems reasonable, it dosn't need to be changed all that often, and if someone does have idea for a change it can always be posted here. -- 8of5 23:13, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::There are different levels of protection available now. You can prevent just unregistered users on the main page, which still allowing the rest of the community to get involved with improving the page, so I'll decrease the level of protection to that since there doesn't seem to be any vandalism from non-new users. Angela talk 08:36, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Picture of the Day Looking at Memory Alpha's I haven’t a clue how it works, does it update automatically? I don’t know, so for the moment it's a static image. -- 8of5 00:08, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :I've copied MA's, but cant figure out how to get the "Oh no!" message to go away when we do have an image for the day. -- 8of5 06:01, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Fixed, now everyone get filling those days: Picture of the Day. -- 8of5 06:57, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Picture of the Week?? User:McCoy seems to enjoy changing the picture quite frequently...but he's uploading a new image each time he does...shouldn't the Picture of the Week be coming from images already on the wiki, used in existing articles? This user has made dubious contributions in the past, and since being corrected, has only been uploading redundant and superfluous images. --TimPendragon 05:05, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Agreed, not sure what the solution to persistent McCoy uploads is though. -- 8of5 05:14, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::On STEU, we've had similar issues with him. He kept wanting to change the quote featured on the Main Page to Archer's gazelle speech, instead of a suitable fanfic or fanon quote. He was persistent, but after repeated admonishment from a variety of people, he eventually gave up. There were...other...issues with him, though, under several identities. He does not seem to fully grasp the purpose of either Memories Alpha and Beta or the STEU wiki. I think a fan forum site, TrekBBS for example, would be more to his liking. --TimPendragon 05:21, 23 January 2007 (UTC) The Good that Men Do This book is out right now so presumably it should be moved to a February release. Jdvelasc 20:53, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Novels are often available a couple of weeks before their offical dates, The Good That Men Do is offically a March book. -- 8of5 22:50, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Popular Pages This link on our main page is broken; the special page "Popular Pages" does not exist. -- Data Noh 16:07, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Pic of the Day display I mentioned this once before (May 15th on the Pic of the Day page here) but the actual pic of the day doesn't seem to always show up correctly on the Main Page. I am not sure if this is just a refresh type problem on my computer, but some days the pic just doesn't change from the previous day. For example, right now on the main page the Zemtar Fortress is displayed on the Main page (pic from July 15) while the pic of the day page properly uses the July 16th pic. I have tried restarting my browser, etc. just to make sure and the old pic is still there. Anybody know why this is happening? And of course if your computer is displaying the proper pic right now please let me know so that I know it is just me. --Jdvelasc 14:03, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Now don't think I am crazy, but the pic on the main page JUST CHANGED. Could it have anything to do with the fact that I just made a post or just posted to this talk page? If not it would be a crazy coincidence or my computer is just extremely slow about refreshing data. Not sure what else it could be besides me just going crazy. --Jdvelasc 14:18, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :I get that now and then, I think it's a cache thing (he says trying to sound like he has a clue) --8of5 21:54, 16 July 2007 (UTC)